Running and/or cycling routes that are popular among athletes in a particular geographic area are typically manually determined. For example, routes may be identified by athletes to be popular through crowdsourcing votes for frequently used routes. Any information associated with manually identified popular routes may also be manually uploaded and/or approximated.